My Shared Fantasy
by Rynn Abhorsen
Summary: CHAPTER 4COMPLETE! can two peoples dreams lead them to each other? If all you have is your dreams is they day worth it? BrN Warning: complete and utter fluff. you have been warned.
1. Dream World

A/N: Ok, its yet another Br/N. I'm obsessed and I know it! This is going to be short (like 5 chaps max) and this isn't all supernatural or anything, I'm just musing on the fact that out fantasies and desires appear in our dreams. YOU NEED TO READ MY PROFILE!!! Important info!  
  
A Shared Fantasy  
  
"Damn," Naomi thought as she woke up, "Is that dream ever going to stop tormenting me?" she turned over to look at the clock, three am. She collapsed back into the pillows and stared at her ceiling, it hadn't changed. Still caramel colored to contrast the deep crimson of her bedroom walls. Lights shone through the thin curtains. She moaned as she turned away from her window. "My bed's too big," she thought sullenly, "for someone who'll never share it." mulling on this thought she swung her feet out of bed to the cold wood floor and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Pouring herself a cup of coffee and sitting down on the couch she thought about her dream. Every night, every single time she slept, a man comes to her dreams. He's warm and caring, loves her for who she is, and lets her be independent. He kisses her and gathers her kisses. He makes her high with all the pleasure he gives her. They are in a pure state of love and euphoria. In her sleep she lies with Brad.  
  
*********************** Earlier that night, Tauros Base************************  
  
Brad brushed his teeth slowly and carefully. Changing to his boxers he put a disc on a cd player. He put the headphones on and lay down, drumming his fingers against the bedside table.  
  
"You're trying to stay awake aren't you?" his inner voice questioned him,  
  
"Yeah, I am," he thought, "My dreams are great but embarrassing. I mean-" he was cut off by his inner voice again,  
  
"Why are they embarrassing? You're a man and she's a woman, what's wrong with that?" Brad grumbled and turned off his disc player. He couldn't even explain it to himself. In his dreams a woman, an unmatched beauty inside and out, comes to his dreams. She knows his heart and he knows hers. Her fiery eyes are shining when they are together. He wakes every morning happy enough to sustain him through the day. In his sleep he lies with Naomi.  
  
*****************************Battlefield*********************************  
  
"Two down, one to go." Naomi thought as she looked down onto the ravaged battlefield. Dark clouds of dust rose from a stand of trees. "Aha." She aimed meticulously for the cluster and let loose three bullets. She heard a crash as the mangled hellcat fell out, a leg missing.  
  
"Battle over, Battle over! And the winner is.the Flugel Team." She sighed and climbed out of her zoid. Was this all her battles would be? Taking them down one at a time or getting beaten? Was there no blurred line? Her boots landed softly on the desert ground as she leaned against the crimson side of her gunsniper. She felt herself slipping into a doze. She didn't care and let her mind wander over the deserts and bases of zi. And of course, it wandered to Brad, a fantasy and an elusive dream. "No, not elusive," she thought, "he's with me every night. But not willingly, and it's not him. It's just my fantasy. He could never love someone like me, no one could. I'm too proud and forbidding. But a borrowed love is better than none I guess." She stood up and brushed the dirt off herself. She climbed nimbly into her zoid and started home.  
  
A/N: well how was that for a first chapter? Brad id not schizophrenic!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	2. Roses Thorn

A/N: READ MY PROFILE!! IMPORTANT INFO ABOUT ZOIDS!!!  
My Shared Fantasy  
  
"That's all it is, a dream. And that's a horrible reality." Brad was sitting in the coffee shop, watching the battles. Doc and Jamie stayed at the base while Brad, Leena. And Bit decided to go out for a while.  
  
"Brad, you say something?"  
  
"What?" he looked up, Leena was staring at him, her amethyst gaze focused. Bit stopped eating his cookie and looked at him. Great, Brad thought, what if they heard me?  
  
"No, just thinking to myself." Leena smiled and said in a singsong voice,  
  
"About Naomi?" he was about to speak when a reporters voice came over the screen.  
  
"The winner of the previous battle was Naomi Flugel. If you remember she was previously unbeaten until the Blitz team defeated her. Now this raving beauty is rising again to the top of the zoid world. And the McCall team was just another victim of her angry winning. She has been accepting any battles she can, is there more to it then we think?"  
  
*****************************Naomi's Apartment***************************  
  
Naomi angrily turned off the TV and flung the remote as far as she could which was pretty far considering it landed in the bathroom down the hall. She walked into the kitchen and got out a frappucino (I love those () she started yelling at her reflection in the silver of the refrigerator.  
  
"What does that lady think she knows? She has no idea about why I'm accepting battles, sanctioned and otherwise. It doesn't matter anyway. And why is she calling me a "raving beauty"? I think I'll have my own opinion of myself thank you." she slammed her drink down on the black counter, stormed into her bathroom and closed the door.  
  
An hour later she finally got out of her shower. Her hair hung in wet strands. She combed them back and dried off. Naomi numbly walked naked down the hall to her bedroom. She pulled her pajamas; boxers and a tank top from a hook behind her door and lay down. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was her mumbling,  
  
"Well, Brad here I come."  
  
*****************************Naomi's Dream******************************  
  
Naomi woke slowly and stretched. Brad had his arms around her and was smiling mischievously. She laughed and said,  
  
'I know your not asleep, get up love." He opened a sapphire eye and laughed, pulling her down on top of him. She was about to speak but cut herself off by kissing him instead. She pulled off his shirt and ran her fingers down his muscular chest. He flipped her over and took off her tank top. And in her dreams, these things led to others of pure passion, something only soul mates can share.  
  
**************************Naomi's apartment******************************  
  
She woke with a smile and his taste in her mouth. That was until she realized that it was a dream. Then she felt tears welling in the corners of her eyes. She thought aloud to herself.  
  
"It's just a dream, just a dream. Is having him for the night worth the pain in the day? But I can't not dream about him." She ran her tongue over her lips, as if to catch the last hint of him, of Brad.  
  
She felt her tears run down her cheeks in warm rivers. She didn't usually cry, not when she lost battles, not when she had learned of her parents divorce. But this was different this was like the thorn of a rose in her breast. She got up slowly and began her normal, zombie-like routine.  
  
A/N: second chapter, PARTY!! Is it good so far? Please let it be good! 


	3. Reality is a State of Mind

Rynn: so Naomi how do you like it so far?  
  
Naomi: um.I really don't see myself in that position. I didn't have to dream.  
  
Rynn: AHA!! So you and brad ARE going out.  
  
Naomi: shit.  
  
Rynn: *looks around* by the way, where is Brad?  
  
Naomi: *looks uncomfortable* the store?  
  
Rynn: wrong!! He's at your apartment and I know it!  
  
Naomi: how did you know?!  
  
Rynn: Leena told me, she was listening on the phone.  
  
Naomi: well she better stop that, or write a will, or both.  
  
Rynn: Leena you better run! So I'm going to go hide from Naomi so I live to see tomorrow.  
  
My Shared Fantasy  
  
A bright light shone through Brad's closed eyelids. He opened one slowly. The shade had come up and a sunbeam was glaring through the window. He groaned as he moved over and got out of bed. A note was under his door, he groggily walked over and pulled the thin paper out. It read simply,  
  
Brad, the rest of us went to the parts shop. Coffee is in the pot and cereal is in the pantry. Be back late, Leena wants to go to the beach.  
  
He shrugged; well at least he could be alone for a while. His inner voice replied,  
  
"Not alone, you have your dreams, and Naomi." Correction, he thought, I don't have Naomi, only a puppet of her.  
  
"Well, do you like the real one?" duh, if I didn't she wouldn't be in my dreams. I've loved her since I first heard her voice. His subconscious was silenced, he got dressed. He wandered bleary-eyed into the kitchen and drank a cup of coffee. He looked into its depths but the swirling brown liquid offered no help. He said aloud,  
  
"Damn it! There's nothing to do here." he stood up and got in his car. (A/N: I didn't see parking lots for zoids in the city so it's a car.)  
  
****************************New Romeo City******************************  
  
Naomi looked around at the crushing mass of people. Grateful to be above them all, she sat back and sighed. The sky was a pure blue like nature rarely manages. Like Brad's eyes, she thought, why am I being this way? It's just a dream.  
  
"Hey Honey, is this seat taken?" she jerked up and looked at the voice. A man stood there, with a black leather jacket and hair slicked back. Definitely a serial womanizer. She tried to look sweet but inside she was ready to scream. She stood up and said,  
  
"Yes, but this one isn't." she pointed to her seat and walked out. The man was left staring open mouthed at her quickly diminishing back.  
  
She walked down from the roof of her apartment building down to the street. She pushed out into the crowd and started walking. Noises from cars and several bits of conversations floated through her as she was swept along in the torrent of people. She finally stopped at the beach, where all the kids from school were hanging out. She looked in disgust at the several couples making out. That was never me, she thought as she walked down to the shoreline. The sun was beginning to set, a miraculous golden fruit in the tree of the sky. Several people passed her, as it was beginning to get dark. She could hear the noise diminishing as she left the popular section of the beach behind. She put her feet in the shallow tide of the ocean for a minute and began walking.  
  
Brad stood silently on the pier, watching people pack up. Even the couples that had been there for hours were leaving. The crush of people made it almost impossible to discern one from another but as a body brushed by he felt something familiar, the curve of the hip, the admirable lines of the shoulder. He looked up. It wasn't Leena or anyone he expected,  
  
"Naomi," he whispered to the figure.  
  
The figure nearly disappeared but Brad was hot on her trail. She was walking to the part of the beach that wasn't used that often, but by far the quietest spot. He followed her until she stopped and looked up to the stars. She asked the stars all the questions, many of which didn't make sense to Brad, standing a few paces behind her.  
  
"Why does it torture me so? Why are things I want so badly out of my grasp?" she whispered the last one of her questions, head bent gracefully,  
  
"Why won't the dreams leave me?" Brad sucked in his breath as Naomi put her head in her hands. Could she have the same dreams as him? Could it really be a meeting in their sleep? She bit her knuckle and looked back at the sky, her skin pale and creamy in the moonlight. He walked slowly up behind her and put a hand to her shoulder.  
  
"Naomi?" she turned around and looked at him, shock on her features. But her face was soon smooth as she spoke, laughter edging her voice.  
  
"Wow, it's another dream." She trailed off after Brad said,  
  
"No it's not, this is real." She looked at him for a minute before shooting up from her seat. She clasped her hands behind his head and kissed him. She kissed him fiercely and firmly for a minute and pulled back. She dropped her arms to her sides and said,  
  
"I understand it now." She took off running down the beach, slipping out of her shoes. Her hair blew out behind her wildly as she ran. Brad watched her for a split second before running after her. She looked back with a wild joy in her eyes and ran faster. Her running was in vain as Brad caught her and brought her down to the ground with him.  
  
They came to a stop, covered in sand, with Brad lying across Naomi and her laughing wildly. She looked at him mysteriously and said,  
  
"Show me that this is real." He moved over and kissed her, her hands entwined in his hair.  
  
A/N: nothing happens, they're just your average sand covered couple. 


	4. Oblivious

Naomi and Brad were walking back to her apartment. She had her head on his shoulder and his hands wrapped around her waist. They walked down the streets, louder at night than during the day, as this was the city voted with "best nightlife." Oblivious to the stares of people unaccustomed to couples covered in sand walking down the street, they reached her apartment. She opened the back door and they walked up a few flights of stairs. Naomi took out the key and opened the door.  
  
"Welcome to my domain." She said as the lights came on. Brad smiled as she walked barefoot into the living area. He laughed and said,  
  
"You know we forgot to get your shoes." Naomi laughed and put her arms around his shoulders. He kissed her and she entwined her legs around his waist. They sat down on the couch, still locked in a kiss. When they broke apart, Naomi looked at him with a beseeching look on her face,  
  
"Why don't you stay the night? It's one in the morning anyway." He smiled at her and kissed her crimson lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up and carried her to her room.  
  
************************Tauros Base, 3:00 am******************************  
  
The small base was in a frenzy after finding Brad missing. Leena shot through the rooms and yelled,  
  
"His car's missing." Jamie peeked out of his room,  
  
"Everything's here." Bit smiled and yelled childishly,  
  
"I bet he's at Naomi's!!" Leena stood stone still as a slow grin spread over her face,  
  
"I second that! Dad, Brad's at Naomi's!" Doc looked up from his model and said,  
  
"I'm sorry what? Brad's missing?" Leena sighed exasperatedly and yelled,  
  
"Jamie! He's at Naomi's!" Jamie looked at them in shock; they could be so immature!  
  
"Well, the only way to find out is to call."  
  
**************************Naomi's apartment******************************  
  
The phone rang over and over. Naomi groaned as she reached out for it, without waking Brad, who was sleeping next to her. Their clothes lay in strewn around the room. Too late, Brad was awake and watching her. She put a finger to his lips and picked up the phone, trying to seem normal.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Naomi, this is Jamie, sorry to call so late but Brad's missing. You didn't happen to see him did you?" A shout on the other line rang from the phone.  
  
"Brad's there with you isn't he Naomi? You and him are going out and you guys are sleeping together! Shame!!" Naomi tried to keep from laughing and said.  
  
"Jamie, Brad's car broke down so he's staying at a friends. I met him today at the beach. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Thanks." She hung up and burst out laughing. Brad smiled at her and said,  
  
"So, I'll need to tell them that my car broke down?" she smiled and lay back down.  
  
"Yeah but don't worry about it now, for now lets get some sleep."  
  
********************************Morning*********************************  
  
Brad woke up slowly. He couldn't remember where he was for just a second but the sight of Naomi sleeping peacefully brought it all back. He smiled and tenderly brushed a strand of hair off her cheek. She murmured and opened one eye. Yawning she sat up and stretched. They both walked into the kitchen and sat on the couch. Naomi looked at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"You know it's ten in the morning?" he put his head back and answered,  
  
"Yeah so Jamie's probably already called. At the base we get up at eight." Naomi looked at him in shock as if to say, how can you get up at eight every day? He laughed and she went over to the answering machine.  
  
Hey this is Naomi so if you have a reason to be calling me leave a message and I'll decide if I want to call you back. BEEP.  
  
"Hey this is Leon, just wanted to call to say hi and great job at the battle yesterday. Huh? Kelly be quiet, they don't know yet! Oh yeah. So give me a call if you want to." Naomi laughed and went on to the next message.  
  
"Naomi this is Jamie, if Brad calls tell him we'll pick him up. Thanks for all your help." She called back and said,  
  
"Jamie? Hey, this is Naomi. I'll pick up Brad and take him to the base. Don't worry about it. Yeah, bye." Naomi deleted the messages and walked over to the kitchen. Pouring two cups of coffee she said,  
  
"You wanna go out for breakfast? I'm not much of a cook." He smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Not hungry"  
  
Then he caught her by surprise by lifting her over his shoulder and walking into her room with her shrieking with laughter the whole way.  
  
A/N: well it's done, woohoo! I am afraid I might be obsessed with this couple, but I am not! They're both really diverse and complicated people so it's easy to come up with scenarios. I think I am just saying this to reassure myself, oh well. I'm not obsessed, I am not obsessed. 


End file.
